elemental_comics_brandfandomcom-20200215-history
T'Roa
'T'Roa' The World of T'Roa is one of 4 planets in the Salzair trinary star system. It has 6 landmasses on it, and is home to seven species of humanoid natives. It is the location of most of the Series in the EC Universe, including "Windfire the Flamium" and "The TKs". Locations: Kater ''' The central landmass on T'Roa, also known as "Fireball Island", is the central location of the "Windfire" series, as well as the spin-off series of "Camo the Metalloid Hero", "Warper the Mercenary", "Speed Demon" and "Iceflame"(of the Old EC Universe). It's native people, the Katerians, have a strong belief in the Seven Spirit Gods of T'Roa, which are mostly referred to as the "Katerian Spirit Gods". Ancient Katerian is one of the oldest languages on T'Roa, believed to be the original spoken language as well. During the Great War against Destructo, Flame(Windfire) and his allies saved Kater from the majority of the Darkness that was trying to take over the land. Kater has several geographic locations that are featured throughout the older Comic series, that play a role in the first 3-Part Story Line: "The Fire in the Dark" on Amazon. These include "New Flame", the capitol city(named after the heroic Flamium), as well as the Temple of Flame(built to honor the hero), the Burned Forest, and the village of Tallar(Warper's home) '''Caxler Island Home to the Caxlerian people, as well as birth place of several heroes throughout the series. Also the location where Flame(Windfire) and Camo arrived, via a Void Portal, and met Speed Demon, and other rebels fighting against Destructo and his dark armies. The Veloran Continent A divided continent, populated mostly by Velorans, a reptilian-like species, and the Nitronians, a nearly wiped-out civilization that shares ancestry with the early Katerians. Velora The central location in "The TKs"(short for "The True Kind") Series, home of Ripster, Blaster, X-Ray, King Titus, and thousands of other native Velorans. During the Great War, the TKs fought against and defeated the Dark Sorcerer, Skul, but at great cost, as most of the TKs were killed or gravely injured. Ripster and Blaster were separated and had to find whatever allies they could. Eventually running into Lightning, but also a few old foes, including a crazed assassin named Phazer, and a former member of "The Brethren of the Blade"; Slasher(who'd turned evil, thanks to Destructo and Skul's Dark Alliance). Nitron In the northeast portion of the Veloran Continent, taking only 22% of the land, is the land of Nitron, once home to the Nitronians, who were all but wiped-out centuries earlier. During the time of "Takai Riphius", a Sorcerer that wielded immense power, as well as the "Staff of Kazar", a great battle between the "Ruler", a former ally and friend of Riphius, tried to take over the land, while turning Nitron into a dark and dismal land. In later issues of the original TKs series (old EC Universe), Ripster discovered his true destiny was to find and wield the Staff of Kazar, and was eventually sent back in time, via a "Temporal Void Portal". He arrived in Ancient Nitron, and found himself joining forces with the "Disciples of Riphius"; Kaxius, Maliax, and Talmium. As the series, "Takai Riphius the Chosen One" took shape, it turned out that Ripster was in fact THE Riphius, as his destiny was to become the founding member of the TKs. Etol The northern-most landmass on T'Roa, and home of the "Total Warriors: Alpha Squad" animated series. In the years of the Great War, Etol was at the center of the attacks by the Mercenary Hive, and the Total Warriors led the defense of the land. Even though the wars ended, the capitol city, Etolium, as well as most of the villages and cities, were nearly decimated. Dralar Home of the Dralarians, a more advanced culture. They have a deep connection to the Spirit Gods, and once lived alongside one of the Seven Spirit Gods, Elemus(the Spirit God of the Elements). During his time as a corporeal being, Elemus left an ancient relic known as the "Blade of Destiny". This relic was used by a skilled swordsman to found the "Brethren of the Blade", and set he became the first Ruler of Dralar. His ancestor, "Blade" was sent to Earth, via Void, where he soon was found by Dr. Irving J. Keller. Marhal A more savage and brutal people, the Marhalians, unlike the rest of T'Roa, often fought amongst themselves, as they had lost most of their beliefs in the Spirit Gods. A small number of Marhalians joined against the ruling clan, the "Marhalis", and caused the final change in rule. The leader, Tiklonis, the great-great grandfather of Razor, turned the land into one of alliance. But instead of a peaceful future, Tiklonis wanted war. He attacked Velora and Nitron, but Takai Riphius and his disciples were able to defeat Tiklonis' army. For the following century, Marhal has been in chaos. With the only thing keeping its people stable, is war.